RYFAM Auggie's Day Off
by nsew5000
Summary: Maya And Riley Spend An Afternoon With Auggie


Maya and Riley had worked at the MI Arts and News Building all morning and Maya suggested they take the rest of the day off and relax in their Condo. When Maya told Ava that she and Riley were taking the rest of the day off, Ava asked her to check in on Auggie since he had been given the day off by Farkle. Riley walked up to Ava's desk and Ava gave them both a smirk: "I know you two, since you were our babysitters, so don't cause any injury to any part of my Auggie that will be needed to bring me pleasure when I come home tonight!

Both girls laughed as Riley reassured Ava that they would not injure any of his parts. Then they left to go back to their Condo. On the way back Maya suggested they stop and get tacos for the three of them and have lunch at Auggie and Ava's Condo next door to theirs. When they arrived at their floor, Riley stopped and asked Maya to wait while she got something from their Condo. She came back pulling their Toby. Maya saw the twinkle in Riley's eyes and kissed Riley's cheek: "Good thinking Riles. The girls were wearing business attire. A white button-down blouse, bra, slacks, panties, and heels.

They just walked into his Condo because none of the Condo's on this floor had locked front doors. Auggie was playing a video game on the television and smiled at them as they walked in: "Ava called me to let me know you were coming over. He was wearing a T-shirt, jeans, and boxers without any shoes. He saw the box of food and asked: "Are those tacos I see?" They all sat down at the table and Auggie brought everyone a soda. They ate lunch together and Auggie asked them if they wanted to play video games with him.

They finished their lunch and cleared the table and went to the sofa. They each picked up a Video Controller and started to play a car chase video. Each of them had a car and were chasing each other. After a few car crashes, Maya was the winner. They started a second game and Riley was the winner. The two girls saw Auggie get a Twinkle in his eyes: "Ok, you both beat me. But now let's make it interesting: Next person to lose has to go topless for the rest of the day." Maya looked at Riley and nodded Yes. Riley smiled at Auggie: "Ok Auggie, but remember you suggested this."

They played another session and Riley won again. Maya looked at Auggie: "Didn't think that would happen, did you. Now off with the T-shirt." Auggie pulled his T-shirt over his head: "Ok, Riley, you won that one. I bet my jeans against both of you being topless in the next session." They played another session and Maya won that one. She just looked at Auggie and he took off his jeans. Riley smiled at him: "You have on only your boxers, so we'll make this session interesting. All or nothing, if one of us wins, then you stay naked the rest of the day. But, if somehow you win, Maya and I will strip completely and spend the rest of day naked for you." Auggie looked at both of them: "You got a bet. I can't wait to have my two sisters naked for me."

They started the session and it was very close between the three of them. Then, suddenly, Maya and Riley's cars collided and crashed and burned. Auggie yelled: "Wow, that means you two are mine for the afternoon. Maya, strip Riley completely and then Riley strip Maya completely." The two girls kissed each other and stripped each other. They stood in front of Auggie naked with smiles on their faces seeing him so excited.

Maya leaned down and kissed Auggie: "Now stand up and let Riley take off your boxers." He did what he was told, and his penis started to get erect immediately. Riley had to kneel as she took off his boxers and now his erection was right at her mouth. She looked up to Maya. Maya nodded Yes. Riley took his penis into her mouth and started to suck on it. Maya commented: "Well Auggie, your penis is seven inches now. Much bigger than when Riley and I babysat you. Riley, does it taste like it use to taste?" Riley ignored Maya's question and added her hands to stroke his penis as she sucked hard.

Maya changed her position on the sofa, so her ass was sticking out. She turned her head back in time to see Auggie fill Riley's mouth with his cum and she swallowed all of it. Riley looked up at Auggie: "Thank you little brother. Now turn around, get on you knees and rim your other sister." Again, Auggie did what he was told to do and knelt behind Maya and started to lick her ass. He continued to rim her, then he spread her ass cheeks and moved his tongue into her asshole. He got her asshole completely soaked, then he put two fingers into her pussy. Maya was becoming a moaning, wet mess who started to quiver has her first awesome orgasm approached.

While Maya was enjoying his actions, Riley had gotten a strapon dildo from Toby and put it on. She then moved into a position with the dildo lined up with his asshole. As Auggie made Maya moan, Riley slowly moved the dildo into his asshole and continued to push until he registered what was happening to his asshole. At that moment, Maya screamed Riley's name as she experienced her awesome orgasm and coated his face. She then collapsed on the sofa, but Auggie was still being ass-fucked by Riley. Two minutes later, Auggie screamed Riley's name and had his second orgasm of the day. He collapsed the other way on the sofa.

Riley took off the strapon and moved to Maya on the sofa. She used her tongue to lick Maya clean and then sit up. They kissed with passion and looked at Auggie, on the other end of the sofa, covered in Maya's love juices and rubbing his ass. The two moved to Auggie and licked him clean and kissed him with passion. They all sat up on the sofa and Maya told Auggie to kneel in front of them. He did what he was told. Riley put her foot out to him, and he started to lick and suck her toes. When he had done both of Riley's feet, he moved over and did both of Maya's feet. Maya began to use her foot on his penis and moved it around until is started to become erect again.

Maya told him to lie back and she moved to strattle him and lowered her pussy onto his erection. They both started to move in sync and added friction. Maya felt him grow in her pussy and knew he was close. She got off of Auggie and started to suck him as he filled her mouth with his cum. She swallowed it all. He looked at her and complained: "Why did you stop me. I was so close." Maya chuckled at him: "Getting pregnant is Ava's job, not your sisters."

Maya looked over to Riley who had watched them, and asked: "Do you want a turn now Honey?" Riley answered her by moving next to her and began to stroke his penis back to an erection. Maya leaned over Auggie and she and Riley kissed each other with passion. She then started to lick Riley's breasts and squeezed her nipples. Riley started to moan and stroked Auggie harder. Maya stopped what she was doing and sat back onto the sofa to watch Riley strattle Auggie and lower her pussy onto his hard erection. They then did exactly what he and Maya had done, but this time he wasn't surprised when Riley moved to finish him with her mouth.

As Maya pulled Riley up to a standing position, Ava walked into the Condo and observed everything. Maya and Riley both gathered their clothes and kissed Ava: "He is all yours now. Have fun you two." They walked back to their Condo still naked.

Written For GMW Lover 25


End file.
